


Defiance

by Lunarelle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarelle/pseuds/Lunarelle
Summary: Kylo Ren thinks about the one who defied him.Rated a soft M.





	Defiance

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153630350@N05/41407673125/in/dateposted-friend/)

She had defied him.

When he'd first met her, she had tried to fight him, even though it was obvious that she had been completely inexperienced in such arts.

But then, when he'd had her at his mercy, she'd resisted him.

At first, delving into her mind had been easy. Child's play. But in minutes,  _minutes_ , she had unceremoniously thrown him from her mind, telling him that he was afraid.

That girl, who was completely untrained in the ways of the Force, had defied him. And then, to make matters worse, she had  _escaped_!

He still burned with indignation.

He was strong, stronger than Luke Skywalker, and he had let this girl defy him. It made no sense. How had she known to do that?

And how had he been powerless to stop it?

He chuckled. She had been so angry with him after he had killed Han Solo. That anger had given her strength.

_She could be turned_ , he thought.  _Turned to the dark side._

It would be easy for him to do. A girl that strong when untrained would be a force to be reckoned with after he imparted his knowledge onto her.

He would make her see. He would make her  _feel_.

With every fiber of their being, they would be together, ruling the galaxy, bringing forth a new generation of dark Jedi.

He could sense her power mixed with his. It thrummed through his veins like liquid fire, boiling his blood, making him hyperaware.

He ran his hand down his body, his skin slick with sweat. His fingers slipped beneath his waist. They gripped. They pulled.

He thought of the way she had grabbed the lightsaber, the one that should have been rightly his. Thought of the way her hand would fit nicely around him.

He gave an involuntary gasp, squeezing too hard and sagging back against the wall, eyes shut tight, lips parted. Wet.

He could have kissed her when he'd had her there. Could have done a dozen things to her that he hadn't thought about until later.

_Rey_.

He climaxed.

A fine shudder ran through him, his heart rate accelerating before beginning to slow. His stomach curled with longing.

He wanted more, much more than he could give to himself.

He needed to have her, this girl who had defied him more than anybody else ever had.

And he would have her. Somehow, he would have her. He would feel her quivering beneath him, would feel her skin beneath his hands and her body twined around his. Her tongue on his neck.

He would have this. One day.

Soon.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling this is just the beginning of a small series. I have plots percolating in my mind about this. I’ll definitely let you all know if that’s the case!
> 
> Love,  
> Lunarelle


End file.
